


Dreaming of You (endlessly)

by Nubian_Reese



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Raphael plays the piano and sings, he sings Selena songs btw., the fic is her song dreaming of you and raphael falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubian_Reese/pseuds/Nubian_Reese
Summary: Corazón—His heart. He loves Simon so much it hurts. His beauty, his optimism, it’s a sea of good and Raphael does nothing but dive right in. And he is not ashamed, because Simon is a gift. God’s gift, and sometimes Raphael can’t believe what they have together is real, but when Simon leans down and kisses him, hands running through each other's hair skimming down backs, and gripping hips, Raphael lives in every sense and knows that this is real.





	Dreaming of You (endlessly)

  
_late at night when all the world is sleeping_

Raphael is blissful. Relinquishing himself in the peacefulness, he undresses slowly— kicking of his shoes, slipping his black blazer of his shoulders, unbuttoning his coal buttoned down.

_I stay up and dream of you_

Out of his work clothes, he searches his closet for pajamas. Slik and a deep crimson red, he puts on his top and bottoms, and soft smile toying at his lips.

 _And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_  
_Thinking of me too_

Raphael still prays. He has done it since he was young, and he may be old, and maybe he’s dammed, but he still prays. He kneels in front of his bed and faces the dark curtains over his windows, and imagines the sun as he bows his head. His fist is clenched on his rosary as soft prayers tumble from his lips.

When he prays, he prays. He prays for the safety of his clan, that they never have to fear people like Camille and the shadowhunters. He prays for the man that saved him, and showed Raphael his worth, Magnus, and he prays for Ragnor, that he is forever peaceful. He prays that his Mama is happy and dancing in Heaven, laughing her beautiful laugh and never having to shed a tear. He prays that Mother Mary cares for him like she did her begotted son, and will hold onto him like he is not dammed and not forgotten.

And he prays for Simon, a talkative fledgling, that he never loses his joy. That his smile never dims, and that he never experiences pain or suffering, because he doesn't deserve it, and will never deserve it.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

Raphael lays his rosary back onto his bible that he keeps in a drawer, and closes it. He lays under his covers and thinks about bright smiles, and big laughs and lame puns that Raphael can’t help but giggle at.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Raphael used to hate the hotel. It used to suffocate him, a constant reminder of who he was. A monster, forced to live in darkness and drink blood. Cursed to never age and speak another holy word. It was worse than death to him actually, living without a true purpose—his life became survival. And it was killing him.

Now everything has changed. He has life, and someone he considers his world.

_Corazón_

His heart. He loves Simon so much it hurts. His beauty, his optimism, it’s a sea of good and Raphael does nothing but dive right in. And he is not ashamed, because Simon is a gift. God’s gift, and sometimes Raphael can’t believe what they have together is real, but when Simon leans down and kisses him, hands running through each other's hair skimming down backs, and gripping hips, Raphael lives in every sense and knows that this _is real_.

_And I still can't believe_  
_That you came up to me and said I love you_  
_I love you too!_

  
It happened like this: Raphael looked completely elegant dressed in navy blue trousers and buttoned up shirt. He sat in thehotel’s music room, on the piano’s bench. His fingers moved across the black and white keys gracefully, his melodic voice carrying with the piece he was playing.

  
_Este corazon que aun te quiere_  
_Ya esta muriendo tarde con tarde_  
_Como se muere la luz del dia_  
_Ya no puedo mas, tu me haces falta_  
_Vuelve conmigo, alma de mi alma, vidita mia—_

He was interrupted with a slow clap. Raphael’s voice immediately faltered and his fingers stopped on the keys.

“That had to be the best thing I have ever heard with my two ears, and it just proves just how amazing you are.”

Raphael stepped up from the piano to lean on its side. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I’m amazing?”

“Yes, and just being here, and witnessing that with my own eyes makes me realize how head over heels I am for you.”

“Excuse me?”

Simon took a couple steps forward and grabbed Raphael’s face with both of his hands. He searched his eyes and took a deep breath in, “I am in love with you, Raphael Santiago. Completely and totally.”

It was near a whisper, but Raphael said, “ _I love you too.”_

  
_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_

  
_**Eternity. He is ready to love Simon for eternity.** _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ __  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
With you tonight

Simon comes in and flops down on the bed. Dressed in a ninja turtle pajamas, he kisses Raphael. With every peck, he whispers I love you—up and down his neck, and across his cheeks he whispers  _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_ When he reaches Raphael's lips,he grips Simon's hair, and holds him closer. " _You have know how much I love you."_

 __  
And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you tonight

 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost anything in italics are song lyrics from Dreaming of You by Selena. I skipped verse 2 and a couple lines in the chorus. 
> 
> The song Raphael sings is Siempre Hace Frío, also by Selena. I used only about a verse.


End file.
